why kowalski joined
by kowalskilover12
Summary: this is how i think he joined. this is not accurate because private and Rico are in here and they did not join before kowalski. rated T because of use of drugs, smoking, and adult themes.
1. kowalski's life

K: this is my second fanfic.

Jenna: this one is about why Kowalski joined the team.

K: I know this isn't accurate because rico and private joined the team after Kowalski but they are in here.

Jenna: yeah we have a special surprise inside.

Chapter 1: the new penguin.

**Nobody's pov**

A penguin shadow stubbles in a dark alleyway. The penguin collapsed by the brick wall of the laundry building. The penguin was thinking over many thoughts on how he got here and where he was going. He sighed a deep sigh. This penguins name is Kowalski.

Kowalski has had a terror able life. His mother had paid no attention to him only to his brother. Later she accused him for making his brother run away. His father was sick of her as well so he divorced her and took him. But his father was no better he abused him and was always mad because he drank.

He ran away from home and meet this biker gang. He joined them and went to New Jersey. While he was in the gang he was persuade to smoke and take drugs, which he later did. They were killing him on the inside just like his memories.

He meet this new girl named lizzy who took his virginity away. And now after 15 years of a terror able childhood he stands as a 28 year old penguin that is taller than most penguins. Is smarter because he became into science. Has a rugged look and smokes. He has bad attitude because everyone in life told him to man up. Now as the still water moves he no longer had any emotions, any thoughts, and any good advice. He was a soulless body full of hypothesis but no life of a penguin. It was like Kowalski had died and his body remain trapped forever.

He wished one day his brother would see what everyone says is a man. People always told him that to have no emotions or thoughts is a man.

**Rico's pov**

I walk down the street of butterdale. The team and Marlene were wandering where the heck I am. I never told them I was going on a walk. I just need to get out of society. I stop at a dark dimly lit alley way. I see a dark figure leaning against the brick wall of the laundry mat. He looks a lot fimlar.

I go over to the dark figure. As I near I noticed the figure was a penguin. He was tall and had a rugged look to him like he had been taking drugs or smoking. I was directly above the figure now and I gasped. This penguin was more than just fimlar; he was my long lost brother. I have to get him to safety. Who cares about society when you find your long lost brother down a broken alleyway?

As I neared the zoo I wandered how I was going to explain this to my team and Marlene since she's at our habit. I wander why he so broken I mean didn't mom and dad take care of him. I know I left at an early age because the animal transfer's took me to the zoo back then. But it's been nineteen years since I seen him.

I enter the zoo and get ready for my explanation to my team and Marlene.

K: that's it for now.

Jenna: until next time.


	2. meeting new people

K: here is part two.

Jenna: let's see what happens.

Chapter two

**Nobody's pov**

Rico enters the zoo know as central park zoo. He goes toward a habit with black fencing. Inside the habit there is an island made of ice and surrounded by water. Rico carefully lifts his brother so he can go down the metal ladder. Once he gets down the ladder he puts his brother down on a chair and turns to skipper, private, and Marlene.

"Who's that rico" Marlene asks him. "_Found him in alleyway"_ rico said. [Italicized words mean he's speaking normal]. "Well what's his name" private asked. "_Not sure"_ rico answers.

He had been gone so long that he doesn't remember.

**Kowalski pov**

I wake a little hazed. Everything seems so blurry. Once the blurriness stops I see four people in front of me. One looks short stacked but still taller than the one who looks like a kid. One is a brown otter; I wonder what an otter is doing here. The last one had a scar on his face. He looks so fimlar.

I look around the room. There are three beds by a metal ladder. A large dining table with only three chairs. There was a kitchen and a heavy metal door by the beds.

"Hey you mister looke looke tell us what your name is" the short staked one said. "My name's Kowalski" I said. "Where am I" I said. "Your in are base" said the small kid looking one. He received a slap from the short staked one.

"Who are you people" I ask. "I'm skipper" the short staked one said. "This is private" he pointed to the kid looking one. "This is Marlene" he pointed to the brown otter. "And this is rico" he pointed to the one with a scar.

Weird my brother's name was rico.

K: the end of chapter two.

Jenna: what will happen next?


	3. the lemurs

K: why Kowalski joined is back. Sorry it took so long. But I lost my inspiration for a while.

Chapter three: learning a bad habit

**Kowalski's pov**

I stared at the three penguins and the otter. I hear something open. I look behind them. They turn around as well. By the entrance were three lemurs. "There you silly penguins are" the tall lemur with gray fur and a crown said. "What do you want Julian" skipper said.

"I need your helpte help" Julian said. "With what" skipper asked. "Why does this mango not taste so good" Julian asked. They all had puzzled expressions on their faces. They probably didn't know why. Fortunately I do. "Hmm well suppressing the temperature it was probably through too much negative weather" I told him. They all look at me. "Yes that does make much sense" Julian said. "So who might you be smart-y penguin" Julian asked me.

"I'm Kowalski" I told him. "Well what a smarty pants you are" Julian said. "Uhh thanks I guess" I said back. "How did you know that" Marlene asked me. "Well ever since I was in my band I got an interest in science.

K: this time I won't take so long. Later.


	4. rico and kowalski's connection

K: I finally have ideas for this. So please review!

Word count: 402

Chapter 4: Rico and Kowalski's connection

**Kowalski's pov**

That short penguin- skipper said that he would let me join his secret commando team. If it's so secret than why did he let me join? I am not good for anything. Maybe science but how would that help him? I never really enjoyed science in the first place. I only studied it because it's the only thing I'm good at.

What am I to do? This place is so confusing. There are 3 bunk beds by their ladder. There is a giant fish that says private's first prize. Hmm where can you get such a giant morsel? I keep staring at it. Then I feel something tap me on the back. I turn around to see Rico. It pains me to say that name.

So many painful memories. "You okay" Rico asked me. This is when I notice he has a scar across his beak. He also wears a small Mohawk on his head.

He looks at me waiting for an answer. "Yeah" I replied lowly. He pulls my flipper, and sits me down at the table. The others had left on a secret mission. Why have me if I don't go on missions with them? "What wrong" he asked me. I just sigh, and put my head down in my flippers.

"Rico I am just curious" I said. "Bout what" Rico asked. "Why skipper wanted me in his team" I said. "Why" Rico asked. "I'm not good at anything" I said looking down. "I ruined everything in my past" I kept saying. "My childhood, my high school, graduation, my gang, even my love life" I said with a sigh. "Huh" was his only reply.

"When I was a kid I use to have this brother named Rico like your name" I said wiping away tears away. "We use to do everything together" I said as a smile made its way across my face. "Sorry Rico but I am just not ready to tell anyone about this" I said as I quickly got up, and went to my bunk.

**Rico's pov**

I am so confused. What happened to Kowalski in his past? He said it had something to do with me as well. What happened?

K: will these questions ever be answered? Oh well review. Next chapter is already up.


	5. kowalski's first mission

Word count: 269

Chapter 5: Kowalski's first mission

**Kowalski's pov**

They finally are taking me into a mission. I wonder why though. Skipper glides across the cement of the park. He signals us to follow him. We all jump out of the bush, and follow him. What are we doing again?

He said something about operation bury the past. But what does that mean? I follow them as they belly slide through the whole park. We finally stop at a park sign. It was written in red writing, and symbols. Rico pulled out a stick of dynamite while he said: "kaboom". Skipper knocked the dynamite stick down. They gathered around a dirt spot. I stay in the corner. Then I heard movement in the bush behind me.

I turned around to see that it was larger than normal bushes. About the size of a dolphin and a cage. I walked into the bush. It was moist and muddy. Then I came to a small segaway looking machine. I hear mocking laughter. I turn around again, and come face to face with a dolphin.

"Hello peng-go-win" the dolphin said. "Actually its pronounced penguin, can I help you" I say modestly. "You sure can" he said. "How" I ask him politely. "You're part of skipper's team right" he asked. "Yeah" I answer. "Prefect" he said evilly.

Then I tried to leave after I heard his tone, but I was caught in a cage. "Now you'll help me get skipper" he said as he laughed evilly. Oh dear, what am I going to do?

K: hope you enjoyed reading so far. Review.


End file.
